


Sleepless

by tinyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangel/pseuds/tinyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are best friends. One night, Cas sleeps over at Dean's and he can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

"Goodnight Sammy." Mary whispered as she kissed the little baby boy's forehead. She stood over the cot and smiled at her peaceful little angel. She stepped through the door to Sam's nursery and quietly shut the door.

As she was walking down the hall, she heard muffled giggling coming from Dean's room. She looked at the clock, twenty past nine. Mary sighed and went to open the bedroom door.

"Dean, what are you still doing awake?" Mary whispered. She saw the blankets on Dean's bed moving as the figures underneath it wiggled their way out. Dean's head was the first to appear, his rosy cheeks were illuminated under the soft yellow light of the lamp beside his bed. Castiel's face appeared next to Dean's, hair sticking up in all directions and his face pink from being under the blankets. "What are you two boys up to?" Mary asked  and stepped through the door putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Dean smiled cheekily. He had been so excited to see Castiel, ever since Castiel and his family had returned from their holiday, Dean had begged and begged his mother to invite him over for a sleepover, and now that his best friend was here, he was too excited to sleep.

"It's almost half past nine, you should be asleep." Mary said, "Come on, lights out now." She walked over to the bedside table to turn off the light. Dean and Castiel shifted under the covers to get themselves comfortable and warm. Mary smiled and walked back to the door. "Goodnight Dean, goodnight Castiel. Sleep well." She said and closed the door gently. Mary yawned and and decided to have a reasonably early night and went to bed.

 

"Night Cas." Dean whispered and rolled onto his side.

"I thought we were going to stay up all night." Castiel replied, pouting slightly.

"I'm too tired." Dean said without turning to look at his friend. Perhaps this was best as Castiel didn't want his friend to feel guilty.

"Okay. Night Dean." Castiel sighed and turned facing away from Dean. Within minutes he heard the light snores of his green eyed friend. 

Castiel rolled back around to look at Dean and watched the little figure's chest rise and fall. He listened to his steady breathing and how peaceful Dean was when he was asleep. Castiel didn't really understand the concept of sleep. Not once in his life had he ever fallen asleep. Not once. His parents had said he was special and that one day he would understand. But Castiel thought it was strange as he was the only one who never went to sleep. He was almost ashamed of his 'condition': this is why he wanted to stay awake all night with Dean, he didn't want Dean to find out. Unfortunately Dean was normal and needed to sleep, so now Castiel would have to find ways to entertain himself until the hours came around to morning.

Castiel slowly slid out of Dean's bed and crept across the room to the shelf that held the few books that Dean owned. Castiel pulled the books down from the shelf, found a torch and set himself up on the floor with a pillow to sit on and began reading.

It wasn't long before Dean stirred in his sleep and woke up due to the extra light in the room.

"Cas?" Dean looked around before his eyes settled on his friend on the floor. "Cas, what are you doing down there?"

"I'm reading." Castiel replied and turned a page of the book.

"Why? It's the middle of the night." Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. Castiel placed the book down and turned to kneel at the side of the bed.

"I can't sleep." Castiel said and Dean sat up even more. A thought crept its way into Dean's little head and showed the expression of fear to match on his face.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Dean asked with wide eyes. Castiel shook his head.

"No. I don't mean just now, it's all the time." Castiel said and met eyes with Dean who frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I-I don't know how." Castiel answered, looking slightly ashamed, he believed it was his fault that he couldn't sleep.

"What don't you know how?" Dean asked.

"I don't know how to sleep."

Dean didn't respond, he couldn't figure out how. Castiel continued, "I try but nothing happens. I've never been asleep..."

"I could teach you!" Dean whispered enthusiastically. His face had been wiped clean of any shock or confusion.

"Huh?"

"I could teach you how to sleep." Dean smiled and bounced slightly on the bed.

"D'you think you could?" Castiel asked.

"Uh," Dean realised he didn't exactly know how, "well I can try but- it sorta just happens." Dean tried to explain. Castiel's blank expression clearly showed that he didn't understand at all. He shook his head and Dean tried to explain properly.

"Well..." his eyes darted around, "um, well you have to get comfortable," Dean said and laid down, Castiel climbed back onto the bed and slid under the covers, "and you kinda just lie there with your eyes shut until you fall asleep." Castiel shut his eyes as Dean had said and laid still. Dean watched and waited to see if Cas would fall asleep. A few minutes passed, and Dean wondered if it had worked and Cas had fallen asleep. He shifted his weight slowly to get himself comfortable.

"Dean." Dean looked up and saw that Castiel was awake, and his bright blue eyes were looking back at him. "It didn't work."

Dean shook his head, "It doesn't happen straight away. Try again." Dean said and Castiel shut his eyes again, curling up into a ball.

Castiel rolled this way and that, curled himself up small and stretched right out, spread-eagle across the bed; but he just couldn't fall asleep. Dean couldn't take it anymore. His small arms reached out and wrapped around Castiel's middle. Castiel stopped moving and stared, wide-eyed down at Dean.

"What are you doing Dean?" Castiel asked incredulously. The smaller boy didn't let go of Castiel as he replied.

"It helps to fall asleep if you cuddle something." Dean began to breathe deeply, "I have a teddy." He yawned.

Castiel looked up to see Dean's teddy lying forgotten on the other side of the bed. He looked back at Dean who was actually so tired he had already fallen asleep. Without a second thought, Castiel slid his arms around Dean and returned the cuddle, resting his head atop of Dean's.

Although Castiel did not fall asleep that night, he did drift into a peaceful meditative state where he was able to lie there still, with his best friend in his arms, until the sun came up.


End file.
